My sweet angels
by Advent Dreamer
Summary: Two girls, one tournament, Xiaoyu wants to help people and save someone who she loves dearly no matter the cost, Asuka meets a guy, and falls in love with him.Both of them will have to stand by each other for an uncertain dark future.


I don't own Tekken or its people

* * *

"Xiaoyu!" Ling Xiaoyu turned around and saw Hwoarang running to her. 

"Xiaoyu don't do this its not worth it!"

"You don't understand somebody has to stop him."

"I know but he's way out of your leauge!" Hwoarang yelled.

She looked down and said," But somebody has to help him..."

He hugged her and said,"Somebody will...I promise."

Xiaoyu hugged him back tightly with a tear running out of her eye.

* * *

A week earlier... 

Asuka Kazama walked over to Hwoarang's room.

"Hello?" she asked as she knock on the door.

Hwoarang opened the door he wasn't all wet and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Came..I..um...come in?" she asked as she was turning red.

"Yeah sure." Hwoarang said as he let her in.

She walked in and looked around, it made her think of her room messy and need cleaning.

"Here sit on the bed I'll be right back." he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Asuka sat on the bed and waited, she wanted to talk to him alone ever since the 5th tournament started, but never could, every time she tried, she'd choke, or someone would need to talk to him, or her. She looked beside her to see a couple of pictures, one was of him and Xiaoyu. "Ok I'm done." Hwoarang anounced, this time all dried and with a shirt on. Asuke got in a indian sitting position, and Hwoarang sat beside her.

"So how you been?" he asked with a smile.

"Good, good," grinned Asuka, "I've been winning in the tournament."

"Yeah your pretty good."

"Thanks."

They both smiled at each other.

"So you know Xiaoyu too?" ask Asuka.

"Yeah we've been friends for about two years now?"

"Oh, anything serious?" ask Asuka.

Hwoarang leaned back, and said," It may have been once but her heart is with someone else."

Asuka looked down and said,"I'm sorry to hear."

Hwoarang looked at her, smiled and said,"Its ok, I think found somebody else."

Asuka turned red and said," Well that's good to hear."

She got up and said," Well I better get going, another match tomorrow."

"Well good night."

"You too."

She left the room, with Hwoarang watching her at the door, Asuka Kazama, a girl who was always curious, and fought for the right thing, at first when he met her he thought she was Jin Kazama's his rivals sister, but he found out that she had never heard of him before, but latey he has been thinking her more often.

"Sweet kid." he laughed to himself, as he shut the door.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu was in her room retaping her ankle, ever since her first fight with Julia its been bothering her, but she was determind to not to let it bother her against Kazuya Mishima, if she could beat him the she would be in the top four. "I have to win this time, I can't allow him to beat me this time, like two months ago..."

* * *

Flash Back... 

_ Xiaoyu, and Kazuya where standing dead eye at each other, both tired, and with bodies aching with bruises, and blood stains on their clothes,one would have to win. Xiaoyu charged at him hoping to finish him off with storming flower, but as she tried to Kazuya grabbed her wrist. _

_"Your good as dead Ms.Ling." he said with a gaint smile, and his eye glowing._

_Xiaoyu's eyes went big in fear, then he kicked her in the head twice and threw her on the ground, she was bleeding on the top of her head, the with her eys barely opened she saw Kazuya coming her way. He gave an evil smile at her, then step on her stomach hard, blood started to drip from her mouth. _

_"Why don't you scream Ms.Ling?" he asked in sarcasm, " Maybe your "hero" will rescure you?" _

_She felt hot tears coming from her eyes as she kept them tightly shut to prevent them from falling, but she kept her mouth shut tightly still. _

_He smiled and said,"Fine then..." _

_He stomped on her stomach really hard, which made her spit blood everywhere, even on his pants. People were screaming at him to stop. _

_"This is it," she thought as her eyes started to close into the darkness,"I'll never be able to see you, and talk to you anymore..." _

_Then she passed out as Kazuya kicked her body to the edge of the arena... _

Flash Back Ends

* * *

She opened a window and sat on it as she thought about the memory, she found out that somebody brought her to the hospital, her guess was Yoshimitsu, she figured that he also gave her the email, she never asked him when he resuced her again from a group of Gun Jacks, and told her the Mishima story. 

"It dosen't seem fair.." she said to herself as she looked at her ankle.

"Hello, Xiaoyu?" knocked someone on the door.

Xiaoyu went to the door, to see Asuka at the door.

"Hey Asuka." she said as Asuka walked through.

"Guess what?" Asuka asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I was able to talk to him!"

"Who?"

"Hwoarang of course!" Asuka said all happily, and going red, "I even say him all wet, and without a shirt, he looked good."

Xiaoyu smiled for her new friend,"That's nice to hear."

Asuka smiled back at her and asked,"So do you have a guy?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a boyfriend, or a lucky guy?"

Xiaoyu turned red and said,"I'm not really sure to be more than honest."

"Its not Hwoarang is it?" Asuka asked as she turned red forgetting that she asked him earlier,"You two arn't an item are you?"

Xiaoyu couldn't help but laugh, and said,"No, we're just close friends."

They continued to talk, but neither of them knew that they were being watch by a figure down on the ground.

* * *

Okay hoped you guys liked the first part 

Xiaoyu: Am I the main girl?

Asuka: Or am I?

Me: Both

Asuka: Sweet!

Xiaoyu: Same hear.

Mob: Jin and Asuka, Jin and Asuka, screw Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu: Up yours! Not even rednecks act like that!

Asuka: Eek! hides He's my frickin cousin.

Me: This ain't pretty.


End file.
